Goggles
by cocoamilo
Summary: Sebuah kacamata goggles berwarna oranye di hari ulang tahun Matt yang ke Sepuluh, yang menyimpan kenangan indah. Birthday fic buat si imut Mail Jeevas, RnR ya


Goggles © amiillo

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: Sebuah kacamata _goggles_ berwarna oranye di hari ulang tahun Matt yang ke Sepuluh, yang menyimpan kenangan indah. Birthday fic buat si imut Mail Jeevas, RnR ya~

Warning: Shonen-ai, pendek, kemungkinan OOC, typo.

A/N: Ucapkan Happy Birthday untuk Matt yang ke-21th dulu sebelum membaca fic ini (?) #bletak

* * *

_**Winchester, February 1**__**st**__** 2000**_

Sosok mungil berbalut baju _stripes_ hitam-putih itu berdiri dengan gugup. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah; menghindari pandangan mata dari laki-laki _blonde _di hadapannya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, si _blonde _berdecak kesal.

"Jujur saja kalau kau tidak suka, Matt."

"Bu-bukan, Mello, ini-"

"Jelek? Aneh? Tidak menarik? Atau… _jelek_?"

"Kau sudah menyebut jelek dua kali."

"Oh? Jadi menurutmu memang jelek, ya?"

"Bukan!"

Lelaki _blonde_ yang dipanggil Mello itu menghela nafas. "Kalau kau benar tidak suka, kembalikan padaku. Biar benda ini kuberikan pada orang lain." Ujarnya sambil menggigit cokelat batangan.

"B-bukannya tidak suka… tapi…"

"Hmm?" tanggap Mello tidak sabar.

"…Rasanya _aneh_, Mello. Biasanya, kalau ulang tahun aku diberi hadiah seperti _gameboy_ baru, kaset _PlayStation_ baru, atau dirayakan dengan makan kue _tart_.. tapi, ini…"

"Aku memberimu _ini_, karena aku _tahu_ kau bakal bosan dengan hadiah-hadiah yang sudah ada, Matt."

"He?"

"_Look_," si _blonde_ menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "apa kau tidak bosan mendapat hadiah yang berhubungan dengan _video game_ terus?"

"Tidak." jawab si _red-head_—Matt—seadanya.

"Che, dasar." Mello berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyah cokelatnya. "Kalau ini; apa kau tidak bosan mendapat hadiah berupa sketsa dirimu yang tiap tahun diberikan oleh Linda?"

"Err, agak bosan juga, sih… Tapi gambar Linda kan memang bagus, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Kau _terlalu baik_, Matty sayang."

"…Baik bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau ulang tahun, maka kau adalah 'raja'nya," ujar Mello yang kembali mengunyah cokelat. "Ulang tahun adalah kesempatanmu mendapatkan _apapun_. Jadi kau bisa meminta hadiah apapun, dan orang-orang tidak akan tega untuk menolak permintaanmu."

"Jadi memanfaatkan orang lain, begitu?"

"Yep."

Matt _sweatdropped_. "Kalau begitu sekarang kutanya; kau bosan tidak mendapatkan cokelat setiap ulang tahun?"

"Aku sih, tidak. Asal cokelatnya enak."

Yang sedang berulang tahun itu kembali _sweatdropped_. 'Apa ada anak berumur sebelas tahun lain yang berpikiran seperti Mello?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sini," kata Mello sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "biar kita lihat seperti apa penampilanmu dengan kacamata itu. Sejak kuberikan, kau belum menyentuhnya, kan, Matt?"

Matt mengangguk. Dipandanginya benda sejenis kacamata itu—_goggles—_berwarna oranye itu.

Sebuah kacamata _goggles_ berwarna oranye. Hadiah dari Mello kepada Matt, di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh ini.

Ia bukan heran karena Mello memberinya hadiah, bukan, karena Mello _selalu_ memberinya hadiah ulang tahun.

Tapi Matt heran karena hadiah Mello kali ini berupa _kacamata_. _Goggles_, lebih tepatnya.

Kenapa?

"Mello, mataku normal, lho."

"Matty, siapa bilang _goggles_ itu berfungsi untuk menormalkan mata yang minus dan sebangsanya?"

"Lalu untuk-?"

"Matt, matamu itu sensitif. Seharian juga kerjamu hanya main _video game_, apa matamu tidak lelah menatap layar terus-terusan?" Mello memakaikan _goggles_ itu di kepala Matt, kemudian di matanya. "Lagipula…"

"Apa?" Matt memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan _innocent_.

"Kalau diperhatikan, kau imut memakai _goggles_ itu."

Matt merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Er-Mello-ini-um…" gumamnya salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?"

"I-ini… semuanya jadi _oranye_." katanya sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan Mello. "Iya, jadi oranye. Lucu, sih, semuanya jadi agak gelap begini… Maksudku, err, _goggles_nya bagus."

"Dasar bocah.." ujar Mello sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi, diterima atau tidak hadiahnya?"

"Kalau dari Mello, apa sih yang tidak bisa kutolak?" balas Matt sambil tersenyum. _Boyish_.

"D-dasar bocah…" kata Mello sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Pokoknya, kalau kau tidak suka ya tidak usah kau pakai."

"Aku suka. Akan selalu kupakai kok, Mello."

* * *

_**Los Angeles, December 2009**_**.**

"Mello, jangan lepas perbannya. Lukamu belum kering." Tegur seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang merokok.

"Che, merepotkan." balas seorang pemuda lain; berambut pirang temperamental yang amat menggilai cokelat—Mello. Perban putih membungkus wajah bagian kiri, turun sampai bagian pundak. Peristiwa penyerangan organisasi Mafia beberapa hari yang lalu—yang menyebabkan Mello dengan terpaksa meledakkan markas Mafianya—membuat Mello mengalami luka bakar di wajah bagian kirinya.

Yang menyelamatkan dan mengobati lukanya tak lain adalah teman karibnya sejak masih di Wammy's House dulu; Matt.

Matt, bocah berambut merah yang selalu mengekori Mello kemana-mana itu. Setelah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu, sedikit yang berubah darinya. Kebiasaan barunya yaitu merokok. Sisanya masih sama; pendiam, acuh, cinta terhadap _video games_, baju _stripes_ hitam putih, dan-

"Matt?"

"Ya, Mells?" Dahi Mello berkerut mendengar nama panggilan barunya yang terkesan seperti perempuan itu. Namun ia berusaha menghiraukannya.

"Itu.. _goggles_ yang kau kenakan, jangan bilang itu hadiah yang kuberikan sembilan tahun lalu?"

Bibir berselipkan rokok itu tersenyum. "Bukankah sembilan tahun lalu aku mengatakan bahwa _goggles _ini akan selalu kupakai, Mells?"

"Tapi.."

"Kalau kau tanya apa masih muat; jawabannya masih. Dulu, saat aku memakainya masih kebesaran sekali, karena itu sekarang ukurannya pas."

"B-bukan itu maksudku, tapi.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil tersenyum. Manis. _Manis sekali_.

"...Lupakan." _Senyum manismu membuatku lupa hendak bicara apa, Matt_.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

SELAMAT HARI LAHIR, MAMAT! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR MESKI SAYA RAGU KARENA ANDA ITU PEROKOK(?) DAN SEMOGA LANGGENG AMA MELLO(?) DAN LAIN-LAIN! WYATB! #capsjebol

Hadeh akhirnya berhasil publish. Bikinnya ribet banget lho, aku sampe ganti2 cerita dua kali, hingga akhirnya mutusin buat nulis tentang _goggles_nya Matt aja. Matt emang bukan chara favoritku sih, tapi dia semenya chara favoritku (?) #didepak

Apa fic ini bertele-tele dan alurnya kecepetan? Ada yang ga nyambung? Ada informasi yang salah? Silahkan klik _option _review dibawah. Karena saya menerima kritik maupun saran:)


End file.
